Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle
by Aubrie1234
Summary: After the Final battle against Zongazonga, things were supposed to be normal. But now someone is after Aubrie and Rubert. How will they get out of this one? Starring the Heroine with her name as Aubrie, again!
1. Chapter 1

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another Fossil Fighters: Champions story! Anyway, starting the story now!**

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up..." I said sleepily as I rolled over. The sunlight was shining in my eyes once again. Why can't we have an eclipse here on the Caliosteo Islands? Especially Cranial Island, where I am right now? After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, my vivosaurs woke me up.

_"Get up, Aubrie." _I heard my Giga Raja say. I just pulled the pillow over my head.

_"If you don't, Slapper will scream." _Pearla, my Toba, said to me. Slapper was my Pacro, and she could shatter any kind of glass with her scream if it was loud enough. I shot up when Pearla said that. I didn't want my eardrums blasted, probably into oblivion.

"Alright, I'm up!" I told them.

_"You'd better not go to sleep again, or I _will _scream." _Slapper told me. I nodded as I got off the bed and dressed. Soon, I exited my room and headed down the hall. The Fighter Station was as busy as usual. No-one seemed to be threatening the Isles today. And that was good news. I had had enough of saving the Isles from Zongazonga for a _lifetime_! Maybe even two! As I was thinking about all of that, I ran into someone.

"Sorry about that! I didn't know where I was-" I didn't finish as I saw who I had bumped into. Rubert! Oh, _why_ did it have to be him? I ran into my _crush_, for goodness sake!

"N-no, it's fine. I was the one who wasn't looking, Aubrie." he said, getting up and holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me off the floor. We then quickly let go. I was managing to suppress my blush so he couldn't see it, but I think I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, thanks again, Rubert, and see you later!" I told him, then ran right past him. I wanted to get away from him as fast as I could. Soon, I stopped and noticed I was in front of the elevator.

_I guess saying good morning to Joe and visiting for a while wouldn't be too bad, right? Besides, I don't want Rubert trying to talk to me now! _I thought, getting in the elevator.

* * *

**Rubert's POV**

_Nice job, Mr. 'I'm going to go see her and tell her what I feel right now'! You just missed your chance! _I scolded myself. I also felt my Krypto's metal shaking, probably laughing. He must have heard the exchange. I told him what I was going to do before I bumped into Aubrie, and now he was laughing at me!

_"Oh, sir! You told me you were going to tell her, but she left before you had a chance! Good luck trying to find her again! She's probably hiding from you right now! Hahahahahaha!" _I heard my Krypto say in between laughs.

_'Shut up.' _I told him with my thoughts. He didn't say anything else but kept on laughing. How did I end up with a comedic, but loyal Vivosaur, anyway? I just pushed the thought away as I tried to find Aubrie for the second time that day.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

_'Don't say one word.' _I told my five vivosaurs angrily, who were laughing their heads off at what they had witnessed. After I had gotten out of the elevator, I tripped on a trip wire, had glue and feathers poured all over me, and was now looking like a chicken. Joe had set this up as revenge for one of his employees, but I had gotten it instead and he was now laughing his head off as well. If he hadn't been my friend right now, I would have brought out one of my vivosaurs and tortured him. Boy, is he going to get some payback after this.

"Oh, Aubrie! Ya sure are pretty funny right now, pardner! Hahahahaha!" Joe laughed, doubling over. I grumbled angrily as I went back into the elevator. After I got out, I went to my room. Everyone I went past I told them the same thing I told my vivosaurs. I even went past Rubert! Ugh, I wish he hadn't seen me like this! He's probably laughing at what had happened to me right now! I just pushed the thoughts away as I cleaned up. Afterwords, I went back outside, heading for the square and Mt. Krakanak.

* * *

**Rubert's POV**

I struggled to keep in my laughter at what I saw. Aubrie now looked like a _chicken_! Even my other two vivosaurs are laughing at her! After she walked past me and said: "Don't say _one _word.", I laughed my head off. She looked so funny and ridiculous! I'm going to have to apologize to her later, though. Otherwise I think she would kill me and my vivosaurs. After my laughing fit subsided, I walked down to the lobby and sat on one of the couches. My laughing fit took a bit of energy out of me. I rested for a few minutes, then saw Aubrie come down as well. She looked as mad as ever.

_Now would NOT be a good time to tell her. _I thought, watching her walk to the sliding doors.

_"Why is that, sir?" _Krypto asked.

_'She looks like she's ready to kill someone right now. I bet even Zongazonga would be cowering in fear from her gaze.' _I answered him. Then, I saw her look at me and I felt very tiny. If looks could kill she would have done it to me right then. She was angrier than I had ever seen her, and it was scary. She then turned back to the doors and walked through them, not taking a second glance. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and felt better, now that I wasn't in her eyesight.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

_"When you looked at Rubert just then, Aubrie, you made him look as though he was ready to wet himself! Hahahahaha!" _Pearla laughed after we had went out the doors. The other four also broke out laughing.

_'Let's just go, guys. I want to get away from here for awhile.' _I told them. Then, as I headed to the pathway that lead to Mt. Krakanak, I felt like I was being watched. I quickly scanned the area, but saw nothing. My vivosaurs all stopped laughing as well.

_"Aubrie? Is something wrong?" _Slapper asked.

_'I feel like someone's watching me.' _I told them.

_"Same here, Aubrie. We might not want to go out." _Giga Raja told me. I knew he was right, but I wasn't sure. I had felt it for a second, but Giga Raja was still feeling it. Even though he was more of the fighting type than the others, he could also feel more around him.

_'Right. I'll go back in.' _I told him. As I turned around, there was a big explosion. It knocked me off my feet. It also caused a cloud of smoke to form. After it cleared, I saw what had happened. The front of the Fighter Station had exploded and rubble was everywhere. The entrance was also blocked. Everyone inside was trapped if they hadn't gotten hurt. And that also included the Staff, Joe, the Fighters, the vivosaurs, and-

_Rubert! _I thought. He was still stuck inside!

_"Aubrie!" "Are you alright?!" "You aren't hurt, are you?" _my vivosaurs asked worriedly.

_'I'm fine. But Rubert and the others are trapped!'_ I told them. It was silent for a few moments before Giga Raja's metal started to shake violently.

_"Aubrie! Duck to your left!" _he shouted. I did, then saw what he had warned me about. A four-pointed metal star had almost hit my ear and was now embedded in the concrete in front of me.

_"RUN, AUBRIE! MOVE!" _Giga Raja shouted again. I quickly got up and ran towards Mt. Krakanak, dodging the stars and worrying about Rubert.

* * *

**Rubert's POV**

About a minute after Aubrie left, there was an explosion at the sliding doors. Since the lobby's furniture was so close to the doors, it was a miracle I didn't get killed, let alone hurt. Except for being shaken up, I was fine. So were my vivosaurs. After the smoke cloud that was also made cleared, I saw that the entrance was destroyed and buried under rubble. We were trapped.

* * *

_**Sorry about all the POV switching. But, I can't tell you who exploded the front doors and who is after Aubrie. Read and review, and I'll see you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Rubert's POV**

After the explosion, everyone tried to move the rubble away. We couldn't use vivosaurs because they would probably bring more rubble down on us. Including the small ones. For the rest of the day we moved rock after rock, beam after beam. Soon, the only thing left was a huge boulder (I don't even want to know _how _it got there). It was too heavy for us to move without the vivosaurs, so we tried thinking up other ways to move it. I went to my room to sleep, though, because it was 9 o'clock already. I was so tired and sleepy from what happened that day that I fell asleep in my clothes. But, the next day, I didn't expect anything that happened.

_"Sir! Wake up, sir!" _I heard my Mapu King say to me. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying with my back skyward on my bed with my head turned to the left. My three Dino Medals were on the table beside the bed, and my Mapu King's medal was shaking crazily. I yawned groggily, then asked: "What is it, Mapu King?"

_"Look in the mirror on the dresser, sir!" _he ordered. I yawned again, rubbing the sleep out of my right eye, and sat up. I turned to the mirror and saw something, but it seemed too impossible to imagine. My hair was so long it reached the end of my back, my lower two canine teeth were protruding slightly out of my mouth, and I hand a long, silvery tail. Since I was still half-asleep, I didn't react right away. That is, until my Krypto woke up.

_"Wha-?! MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHHHHHHHH!" _he yelled as soon as he saw me, then presumably fainted. That got me awake enough to realize what I looked like. I nearly fainted.

"M-Mapu King, w-what happened-?" I stammered, recoiling at the sight of myself in the mirror.

_"I don't know, sir. I just woke up seeing you like that. Oh, and look down." _he told me. I did, then fainted. I had silvery claws on my hands and feet. Who wouldn't faint at the sight of me? Aubrie and Joe, maybe, but no one else.

* * *

Later, I woke up again and looked in the mirror again. Still the same. No dream, unfortunately. I closed my eyes and sighed, exasperated.

"Mapu King, Why am I like this?" I asked. He probably didn't know the answer, but I still wanted to try.

_"I have no clue, sir. Oh, and Krypto still hasn't woken up yet. Neither has your Mapu. Should I wake them?" _he asked. I shook my head.

"No, but we need to find Joe. He might know what's going on with me." I told him. I went to the closet and opened it, looking for more covering clothes than the ripped ones I wore now. Nothing good was in there. I sighed sadly. Then, I turned to the door and stuck my head out. I looked to the left, then the right. No one.

_So far, so good. _I thought, slipping out into the hallway. Now all I needed to do was find Joe. Except there were two problems. One, if he was in his apartment, I would have to go to the elevator, with would alert everyone of my presence. Two, if he was trying to see the extent of the damage, I would still have to go out in the open to ask him, which would be too risky. I need a stroke of luck right now if I was to find him without- I stopped thinking and listened. I heard footsteps coming my way. I slipped back into my room and closed the door. I watched for the person through the peephole as they walked down the hall, towards my room. As they came closer, I held my breath. As they walked into my vision, I saw it was...

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliffy! But did you notice how Rubert looks now? It might look similar to how Marc looks in the 12th chapter of my Amazing Spiez story,**_** Operation: Werewolf._ Anyway, please read and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Rubert's POV**

It was Joe! What luck! Then, I saw him stop and turn to my door. He knocked on it, probably to get me awake since I fell asleep early that night. I opened the door just a bit, so he could see only half of my face, and asked: "What are you doing here at this time of day, Joe?" He chuckled slightly, then answered.

"Well, pard, its already past eleven (_Already past eleven?!_ I thought). I didn't have the heart to wake ya up earlier, so I let ya sleep in. How have ya been doin' since yesterday?" he asked. I slightly sighed.

"There's something I need you to see..." I told him, opening the door wider to let him through (But I still hid behind it). He gave me a questioning look before coming in. I closed the door behind him and turned around to see his shocked expression.

"Don't ask. I don't have any idea how this happened. I just woke up this morning, looking like this. Do you have any idea, Joe?" I asked. He slowly shook his head. I sighed sadly again. I should have known that he might not know. I then flopped down on my bed and told him: "Thanks, anyway. You can go now if you want. That's all I wanted to ask you." I felt the bed get slightly heavier afterwords. I turned to my left and saw Joe sitting down beside my leg, smiling sadly at me. He put his hand on my left leg and shook his head.

"Rubert, I wish I knew how this happened. But right now all we can do is figure out how ta get out. So far, no one's got anythin'. Ya got some sort of idea?" he asked. I closed my eyes and thought about it. Just as I was not getting anything, my Mapu King spoke up.

_"Sir?" _he asked.

_'Yes, Mapu King?' _I asked back.

_"I might have an idea."_

_'What is it?'_

_"Well, two good things would come out of it if you said yes."_

_'What is it, then?'_

_"Well, since you're like that and all, why don't _you _try to move the boulder?"_

_'ME?!'_

_"Yes, because you're small enough to try without causing anymore damage, and because we can see if you have any new powers."_

_'Hmm... You have a point, Mapu King. I'll tell Joe and see what he thinks.' _I answered. Then, I turned back to Joe and told him what my Mapu King and I had talked about. He closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a while, then said: "Well, pard, it just might work. But people would probably freak out at the sight of ya. I could ask 'em to leave for a while, but they might wonder why. Are ya still sure ya want ta do this, Rubert?" I nodded and answered: "I'm willing to take my chances, Joe."

"Alright, then." he said, standing up, "I'll get Stella, Terry, Kent, and the rest of the staff ta clear everyone out so we can see what ya can do. Just make sure you're careful, pardner." He then walked out the door and closed it, leaving me alone in my room with my three vivosaurs.

* * *

_**Don't worry, guys. I'll do Aubrie's POV in the next chapter. Anyway, did you like it? Read and Review, please!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

Whoever it was that was throwing shurikens at me is going to be on my bad side once I find out who it is. He/She/They threw the stars at me all day and forced me to sleep in a cave all night! The next morning was much better, though. No one attacked me while I walked back to the Fighter Station and nothing bad happened after I got there. Hopefully, whoever it was that attacked me yesterday is having themselves a day off. After I got back to the Station, I saw others moving the rubble out of the way, but not using vivosaurs to do it. As I looked around, I saw Todd and Pauleen off to the side. I then ran over to them, waving and shouting: "Todd! Pauleen!" They turned to me and grinned, waving back.

"I was outside when this happened, and someone attacked me and drove me away from here afterwords. I spent the night in a cave on Mt. Krakanak, and then came back here this morning. Where were the both of you yesterday?" I told them, then asked.

"Well, digadig, I was shopping and Todd was helping Prof. Scatterly renovate the diga-museum." Pauleen explained.

"Where's Rubert, Aubrie? Is he stuck inside, too?" Todd asked. I nodded sadly.

"What are we going to do now, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I wish I knew. And Todd, why are they not using vivosaurs to move the rubble?"

"I asked someone and they said it was because if they used vivosaurs, it could bring more rubble down. That's why they're moving it by hand." he explained. I nodded in understanding. Then, I noticed that they had stopped digging. I turned around and saw a huge boulder blocking the rest of the way inside.

"If the boulder's there, digadig, they won't be able to move anymore from this side." Pauleen said. I knew what she said was true, but I was still worried. Then, I felt my Paleopager vibrate. I took mine out, along with Todd and Pauleen, and we saw that the message had come from Joe. It read: Don't worry, pardners. Everyone's fine. We're goin' ta move the boulder soon, so don't worry about nothin'. Later I want ya'll to come up to my suite. Rubert's goin' ta be there too. We've got ta tell ya somethin'. I looked up at the other two. They had confused expressions on, just like mine. What did Joe want to tell us about? Why was it so important that he had to tell us up in his suite, in person? My train of thought was interrupted as the Mammoth-Vision screen flew overhead, coming towards us. It came down low as it turned on, showing Joe up in his apartment.

"Don't worry, everyone. Everyone inside the Station is fine. We've got a plan ta move the boulder and we'll be movin' it soon. Just ta make sure no one gets hurt, I want all of ya ta get inside a building for a while until the boulder's moved. We'll tell ya when ta come out again later. See ya soon, pardners." he said. Then, the screen turned off and flew away. I looked back at Pauleen and Todd and knew that they were thinking the same. Get inside a building, come back out when the boulder is moved, then asked Joe why he needed to see us. I glanced back at their expressions, then ran to the Museum.

* * *

_**Told you that Aubrie's POV would be next. Read, Review, and the next chapter will be coming soon (Hey, that rhymed)!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Rubert's POV**

"_Sir, are you sure about this? I only suggested it. You really don't have to do it, you know." _my Mapu King told me while we waited for Joe.

_'I know, Mapu King, but I still want to do it. Aubrie might be in danger, along with everyone else.' _I explained.

"_Mmm hmm. Are you sure its not because of a certain blonde only?" _he asked slyly, probably grinning. I felt my cheeks flush with heat at his statement.

_'N-no, nothing like that at all, Mapu King! That's blasphemy! Why are you even asking that?!' _I stammered back. Why did my Mapu King know me so well? I've had my Krypto longer than him, yet he finds out what I'm hiding quicker than the comedic, neutral-type vivosaur.

"_No reason. Just wanted to know if you're _ever _going to ask her. She's been dying to tell you, ya know." _he explained.

_'How do you know if that's true?'_

"_Pearla, Aubrie's Toba, told me."_

_'...Aubrie's going to kill her when she finds out.'_

"_Yep. That's what I told her too."_

_'I think I might actually feel sorry for the poor Vivosaur.'_

"_Don't be. She'll use your pity to her advantage."_

_'How do you know?'_

"_Three words. Rainbow. Canyon. Skydive."_

_'...I don't even want to know...' _I told him, shaking my head. Then, I heard someone knock on my door. I got up and looked through the peephole. It was Joe again. I opened the door and he walked in.

"Everything's set up, pard. Are ya _sure_ ya want ta do this?" he asked. I nodded and said: "As I told you before, Joe, I'm willing to take my chances."

"Alright, then. When ya get set on somethin', Rubert, ya get hooked on it. Follow me and we'll start." he sighed, then said to me. We exited my room and headed towards the lobby.

* * *

Once we got there, I saw that the boulder looked slightly smaller. I think it was just me, but maybe Joe saw it too.

"Okay, Rubert. Try and see if ya can move it." Joe told me. I took a deep breath, calming myself, then stepped towards the boulder. I shakily put my hands on the left side of it, planning to roll it to the right.

"_Don't be so worried, sir. Everything will be fine." _Mapu King assured me.

_'Thanks, Mapu King. I need all the support I can get right now.'_ I answered him. I took another deep breath before starting to push. It was heavy, but not as heavy as it should have been. As soon as I started to push, it moved slightly. I had only pushed it a bit, too. I pushed it harder, and it moved much more. Soon, I had moved it out of the way completely, overall impressed with myself. Joe and Mapu King were also very amazed.

"Whew! Rubert, it looks like your vivosaur was right. You're much stronger than yesterday, that's for sure!" Joe exclaimed, tipping his hat with his finger.

"_I agree with Joe, sir. That was amazing." _Mapu King congratulated. I smiled slightly.

"Anyway, pard," Joe interrupted, "I need you ta go up ta my suite right now. The rest of the Patrol Team need to know what happened, but need to do it in a private place." I nodded. It would probably be best to talk about what happened to me in a private place. Especially since we're going to tell the others. I went up the stairs as Joe walked down another hall, probably so he can get the other fighters and staff members. Then, I walked into the elevator, up to Joe's apartment.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

It had only been a few minutes, but everyone soon got a message on their Paleopagers that it's alright to come back out. We did, then me, Todd, and Pauleen went inside. As soon as we did, we saw Joe. But Rubert was no where to be seen. That got me worried. I ran up to Joe, followed by Pauleen and Todd, and asked him: "Joe, where's Rubert?"

"Great ta see ya'll are fine, but I'll explain later. Anyway, we need ta get up ta my suite. Rubert's up there waiting." he explained. As we walked up the steps, I asked him something.

"Joe, I know you said Rubert was fine, but why is he already upstairs?" I asked.

"Well, we need ta show the three of ya somethin' that happened this mornin' without anyone listenin' in." he explained as we got to the elevator. He then said: "Oh, and don't be surprised when ya see Rubert. He's... a bit different." I glance at Todd and Pauleen, who also had confused expressions. Why would Joe say that? Was Rubert _really _fine? My train of thought was interrupted as we entered the apartment. In my line of vision I couldn't see him. Then, I saw something move from behind Joe's desk. I took a cautious step forward and asked: "Rubert?" Then, I saw the movement stop and a very familiar voice ask: "Aubrie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here. So are Todd, Pauleen, and Joe." I explained, taking another step. I think I saw Rubert flinch, but I wasn't sure.

"Don't come closer, Aubrie. I'm afraid I might scare you." he told me. At that I was confused. Then, I saw him come out of hiding. He nearly scared the life out of me because of how he looked. His hair was so long it went past the desk, his lower canines were slightly jutting out of his mouth, he had a long, silvery tail, and he had silver claws. From behind me I heard a gasp and a thump. I turned around to see Todd on the ground, unconscious, and Pauleen with a shocked face, covering her mouth with her hand. I then turned back to Rubert and he slightly cringed under my gaze.

"Rubert..." I started.

"Don't, Aubrie. I woke up like this this morning. You three, including Todd, probably don't know how this happened. Joe and I only wanted to know if you guys had any idea of how this happened to me." he told me. I saw that he was scared for once. Very scared. One thing that wasn't normal for Rubert was to be scared. Especially this scared. I put a hand on his shoulder softly, slightly making him flinch.

"Rubert, None of us have any idea how this happened, but we'll try our best to make you feel better about it." I told him. He looked deep into my eyes, probably searching for any sign of lying. But my words were the truth. I wanted to tell him that, but I couldn't look away from his gaze. Even like this he looked so cute. After a few minutes, he talked again.

"Thanks, Aubrie. Thanks for believing in me." he said. Then, he did something very unexpected. He hugged me, right in front of my friends. I blushed very fiercely at it. He probably did too, because he pulled away after a few seconds. I could see his face was slightly red, especially on his cheeks. Then, I heard someone cough from behind me. I turned around sharply and saw both Joe and Pauleen giving me knowing looks, slightly raising their eyebrows, while Todd was still on the floor, fainted.

* * *

_**Great chapter, I think. Read, review, and I'll see you again later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Rubert's POV**

_I walked down the hall to the toy room, fingering Krypto's Dino Medal. It was mostly alone here without mama, even though I barely remember her. She had long, silver hair and golden eyes, like me. Dad always has something to do, so he doesn't see me much anymore. I also got back from a visit to the doctor man, who was talking to my dad now. After I got to the toy room, I asked Krypto to come out and play. He did, only he was smaller so that he could fit in the room and have enough space to play. It was so fun, I felt like it could last forever. As I played, I also heard dad talking to the man in another room. I didn't want dad to get mad by telling him I overheard sometimes, so I never told him. I just listened and tried to ignore it, though I could hear and remember every single bit..._

"_Well, Dr. Dresden? How is he?"_

"_It's not good, Mr. Regius. Even at this age, he's almost as strong as she was."_

"_I was afraid of this. Is there a way to stop it?"_

"_No, but we can delay it. You know what to do, since you've been preparing for this day since you left her."_

"_I know, I know. I just wish Rubert could have been normal, not like his mother..."_

* * *

I panted, shooting up and clutching my chest. I was covered in a cold sweat and I was shaking a little. I looked at the clock: 11:47. I sighed. It was almost midnight, yet my dream woke me up. I think it might have been a memory, though I wasn't sure.

_'Sir? Are you alright?' _my Krypto asked me.

"No...I had some sort of dream...I felt like it happened before. I think it might have been a memory." I told him.

_'What was it of, then?'_

"I was going to the toy room back at our mansion and playing with you while I over heard my father talk to Dr. Dresden. He said something about me, but I don't get it..."

_'...Sir, I don't know how you overheard that, but... it was about you.'_

"Why? Is something wrong with me?"

_'...Yes, there is. I can't tell you about it, but I can tell you this. It's a special condition that ties into your emotions. If one of your negative emotions, such as anger, is stronger that the others, your condition will take control of you until you calm down naturally or someone else calms you. I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but you would have needed to know sometime...'_

"..." I looked down at my hands, clenching and unclenching them. If this was what my condition was doing to me, I could be a danger to everyone I see. Including Aubrie... I sighed, taking it in slowly, then got back under the bed sheets.

_'...Sir? What are you doing now?' _my Krypto asked me as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Going to sleep and try to forget about what's happening...I just want to be left in peace..." I told him, settling back down for the night.

* * *

**Krypto's POV**

_'Oh, sir...' _I whisper as he drifted back to sleep. I knew he had to know sometime, but why here and now? Was that dream a warning? I've heard of people who get dreams that give them warnings of things to come, so this might be the same. I just hope his mother never comes back. She seemed nice to me and Rubert's father at first, but when I discovered her true intentions, we escaped. Rubert was only three at the time, barely able to remember her. But, sadly, I remember her very clearly, even though I try to forget her dark side...

* * *

Later on in the night, though, I get woken up by a strange sound. I look around the room to see Rubert groaning and tossing in his bed, like he was having a bad dream. And from the looks of it, a _very_ bad one.

"No...Stop...Leave her alone..." he whispered, a pained expression on his face.

_'Wake up, sir.' _I tell him, trying to only rouse him awake. He ignores me and goes into more tossing and turning.

"Get away...Leave us alone...She has nothing to do with it..." he whispered again.

_'Sir, wake up. You need to wake up, sir.' _I tell him, louder this time. He ignores me and still tosses and turns in his bed. I try rousing him one more time before giving up. I was just about to go to sleep again when Rubert starts to violently thrash about.

"No...No...No..." he growls, clawing at the bed sheets and ripping them to ribbons.

_'Sir! Wake up! YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!' _I yell to him. He shows no signs of stopping, though, and continues to thrash. I start to get even more worried. He's never done this before, and I've watched over him several times during the night. Then, he suddenly turns to the bed and starts to claw at it, like he was running.

"Get away...Get away..." he growled again, shredding the bed. As he did, the foam stuffing puffed out and drifted to the floor, sometimes getting thrown down by his random strikes at the air. Then, for some reason, he starts ripping the pillow. With his teeth and shaking it like a dog would to a dead rabbit.

"Never hurt her again...Get away from us...You'll be sorry..." he growled through the pillow thrashing. By the time the pillow was completely destroyed and had no feathers left, he finally calmed down and went back to sleep. I sighed some relief, even though I knew he would have to know in the morning. He would become even more devastated and try to get away from Aubrie, that's for sure. He might even think of himself as a danger to everyone, including us. I hope it doesn't come to that, though...

* * *

The next morning, he yawns and sets up on his ruined bed, not noticing how damaged it was yet.

_'Good morning, sir. How did you sleep?'_

"Mmm... Good morning to you too, Krypto. I had a series of horrible dreams last night, though. I feel awful." he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_'Sir, you aren't the only one who had bad things happening to them last night. Look at your bed.' _He looks down, surprise and fear showing in his eyes, then looks around the bed, finding shredded blankets, feathers, and bed foam, not to mention the pieces he tore off the bed and the empty and cut pillow case.

"Krypto..." he asked me, slowly, "What happened last night?"

_'Your bad dreams made you toss and turn, then go into a thrashing rage, destroying your bed. I tried to wake you up several times, but you didn't respond.'_

"..." he didn't say anything, but looked down at his hands. I looked down too, and noticed they were shaking. Wet spots were also on them, getting bigger almost every minute. He was crying, trying to hold in his sobs. I only saw him cry few times when he was little, before he became a walking advertisement. He always let it out, sobbing openly. But now, he wasn't. It was just making it worse, if you ask me. I think, because of his status, he now tries to hide his tears and sobs so that the company isn't shown as a bad thing. But, this was after he stood up to his father. He could cry and sob openly now, yet he wasn't.

"Krypto... What is wrong with me?" he asked, closing his hands tightly, "First I get separated from Aubrie and she gets attacked, then I turn into this thing, and now I'm having weird dreams, memories, and nightmares. Why is this all happening, mainly to me?" Then, I saw thin trickles of red liquid go between his fingers and flow down. He was closing his hands so much he was drawing blood.

_'I don't know, sir, but please ease up on your hands. You're starting to bleed.' _I warn. He looked down and saw what I was talking about, relaxing his hands a bit. He then looked to me and smiled a sad smile.

"Thanks, Krypto. You're my oldest vivosaur and friend, even though you don't understand me as much as Mapu King does. Your advice on this makes me feel better."

_'You're welcome, sir.' _Suddenly, we hear a soft knock come from the door. Rubert raised his voice a little and asked, "Who is it?"

"Rubert, it's me, Aubrie. Could I come in, please?" she asked from behind the door. He glanced at the mess on the floor before saying, "Yes, please." She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, noticing the disaster that Rubert made. Surprise goes across her face before she pushes the door closed, asking: "What happened here?"

"It's a long story. And Aubrie, do you have your first-aid kit with you?"

"Of course, but why are you asking?"

"I dug my fingernails into my hands too much."

"Oh brother. Well, let me fix your hands up while I ask you something." she told him as she pulled out her portable first-aid kit. I watched as she started to bandage his right hand, saying: "Rubert, you've stayed in here as much as you could since this has happened. I know it because you're giving off this feeling like you want to lock yourself away and have more of a self-conscious look about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she told him, nodding while she started work on his left hand, "I want to let you have a bit of fresh air for a while, so I wanted to ask if you would ride Cresent with me to Jungle Labyrinth. We could go for a walk and talk a little, but mostly to let you have some fresh air. How about it?" I looked to Rubert's face for a reaction. At first, he was surprised at the offer, then it turned into a wide smile and he said: "I don't mind. It would be good to talk for a while."

_'And not just to tell her your feelings for her?' _I teased. He grew slightly red and mentally growled at me, saying: _"No, I am not, Krypto. Besides, I might as well leave you guys here if you try to tease me on that."_

_'You wouldn't!' _I said, paling a bit. He sent me an image of him smirking at me at the look on my face, saying: _"Oh yes, I would."_

* * *

After Rubert and Aubrie were done with the hand 'emergency' that he caused, he left me and his two other still sleeping vivosaurs on the table in his room while he took off to Jungle Labyrinth with his crush. I sighed, reprimanding myself for teasing him into making me stay here with the two rock-hard sleepers.

* * *

_'Ahhh... Good morning, Krypto. How did you sleep?' _Mapu King asked as he woke up a while later.

_'Fine, Mapu King. But, Rubert is starting to worry me now...'_

_'How so?'_

_'I woke up to him having a bad dream last night shortly after he woke up from remembering a memory. As you can see on the floor and the bed...'_

_'...It must have been a _really _bad dream...'_

_'You're telling me. I watched the whole thing!'_

_'Calm down. And where is Rubert?'_

_'He left on a trip to the Jungle Labyrinth with Aubrie without any of his vivosaurs.'_

_'...Why?'_

_'Do you really not know why?'_

_'...You did this, didn't you?'_

_'_Not_ intentionally.'_

_'…'_

_'...Uh, Mapu King...?'_

_'...Next time we are out of our medals, not fighting, you will face my wrath.'_

_'Gulp!'_

* * *

Later, after Mapu King mentally caught me and tried to strangle me, Rubert's other Mapu woke up and broke us apart, making sure we didn't kill each other.

_'You two are nearly as bad as Todd and Pauleen are.' _he told us as he broke us apart, _'How Master Rubert puts up with the two of you when you fight, I do not think I will ever know...'_

* * *

_**Sixth chapter, I know it's late. I've got so many TCAP reviews I can barely keep up.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

"Well, what do you think after staying inside for a few days? Good to get out a little, isn't it?" I asked him after we landed inside Jungle Labyrinth.

"I guess..." he said. Rubert sounded so unsure. I wish I knew why. I got Cresent back into his medal (after having to put him in a headlock because he was being so stubborn) and we went on our way, just walking. I tried to start up some small talk, but he didn't seem like he wanted to. After a while, I sighed in exasperation. He was nearly being as stubborn as Cresent was!

"Rubert, why don't you want to talk? You were fine before we left, so why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I haven't been been outside for a while and I just wanted to look around."

"That makes sense. But, you could have still tried to talk with me." I told him.

"I know, but-" he started, but stopped for some reason. I looked at him to see what was wrong and saw that he was turning his head, probably trying to hear something.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered. I shook my head. He and I stayed like that for a few minutes until his eyes grew wide and he yelled: "LOOK OUT!" before he tackled me to the ground. Right after, I heard the sharp sound of teeth hitting teeth where we were just seconds before. After we landed, we were suddenly hit hard and flung through the air. While we were flying, I felt Rubert's grip loosen on me before we hit a tree, hard. I let out a sharp shout in pain while I heard him howl. His grip then disappeared completely from me and I landed on the ground. I could tell I wasn't seriously injured, but I still hurt. I pushed myself up slowly and came face-to-face with a Krypto. It didn't look tame, either.

"Rrrr..." I heard it growl deep in its throat. It was just inches from me and it also obscured everything behind it, so I couldn't see anything else. Now I was really scared.

_It's going to eat me or worse. _I kept thinking in panic, over and over. It then opened its jaws and rushed towards me. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for the horrible pain that was going to come.

But it never came.

I felt the rush of air from the vivosaur's charge go harmlessly past. I opened one eye and saw what happened. Rubert was right in front of me, holding the jaws wide open with his hands. The Krypto was shocked, but then started to try to close its jaws on him. They didn't budge. He then tightened his grip and threw the vivosaur away. It skidded on its side before coming to a stop, confused and dazed. Then, I noticed something that Rubert had been doing since he had protected me. He was growling in a low, dangerous tone. He never growled, so I knew something was wrong.

"Leave... her... _alone_..." he rasped at the vivosaur, still growling. It looked at him with anger before getting up and charging again. That was a big mistake. Rubert sidestepped and clawed the vivosaur's side, sending it flying. After he had sidestepped, I noticed Rubert's eyes were different, too. They were a ruby red color, the same one as his coat. I looked back at the vivosaur (since it had landed) and saw something I thought I would never see on one: blood. When Rubert had clawed it, he had gone past the armored skin and right down to the wire. Even though the four marks were thin, they were deep. I looked back at Rubert and saw him also looking at the vivosaur, but with rage. The claws on his right hand were red, still covered in the vivosaur's blood, and he was still growling.

"Go away and leave us alone... We didn't do anything to you." he growled again. The Krypto shakily got up and growled back, getting in a fighting stance. Rubert bared his sharp teeth and growled even louder, trying to get the message through. No good. He wasn't going to hurt the vivosaur again, was he? The Krypto then swung his tail and caught Rubert, almost sending him flying. Almost. He clung on to its tail and slashed at its side, making it howl in pain.

* * *

Everything else passed by in a blur. Red going everywhere, the Krypto falling to the ground, and Rubert dashing to and fro, clawing at the Krypto while it was still standing. When everything settled, I was horrified at what I saw. Blood was everywhere, the Krypto was on the ground, not moving, and Rubert was breathing heavily, standing over it. He turned his gaze back to me, and I cringed. He still had that rage-filled gaze but he didn't look like he had any injuries. But, what made me cringe the most was what his claws and teeth were covered in: blood. He looked like a monster, and I was scared. He also acted like one by attacking the Krypto. But it was only in defense because it attacked us first, right? I then saw his eyes soften and change back to their original gold color before he asked: "...A...Aubrie?" He then looked back at what he had done and cringed.

"I...I didn't..." He turned back to me, his eyes now filled with shock and fear.

"Aubrie, did I...did I do this?" he asked. I nodded slightly, afraid he might get angry and attack again. He looked back at the vivosaur again before turning to me.

"You know I didn't mean it, don't you? I-I only... did it so that we would be safe. The Krypto made me outraged because it... it almost..." Rubert couldn't bring himself to finish and instead shook his head. He took a step towards me without warning, and I shrunk back. I was still afraid. He looked shocked.

"A-Aubrie? What's wrong?" he asked, taking another step. I shrunk back even more. I saw fear flash in his eyes before they started to tear up. He backed away slightly, then turned and ran, jumping over the Krypto and into the Labyrinth-like forest.

* * *

I sat there in shock for a while, before getting Cresent out and telling him to fly me back to Cranial Isle.

"_Aubrie," _he asked, _"What happened? That Krypto looked like it had just been mauled."_

_'It...it was. Rubert did it.'_

"_What?! Why?"_

_'He...he said that he did it because he wanted us to be safe. The Krypto attacked us first, so he did the only thing he thought of at the time: Attack back.'_

"_...Aubrie, he _killed _the vivosaur. Nothing could take a beating like that and live."_

_'...He...he couldn't...'_

"_He did." _Cresent told me solemnly. I was almost in tears by now by what he had said. Rubert..._ killed_. He didn't mean it because he told me. He meant that, didn't he?

* * *

**Rubert's POV**

She was scared. Scared of _me_. I ran until I reached a stream and looked at myself. My claws and teeth were covered in blood and a few places where my hair had touched the blood from the vivosaur had turned red. I didn't have any injuries, though.

_I need to wash this off. _I thought, dipping my hands in the water and cleaning the blood off.

_What made me do that, though? One minute I was watching Aubrie almost get eaten and the next I find out I've killed a vivosaur. I felt myself fill with rage before everything went black. Everything else afterward starts after the battle ended. Wait, did I do that because of my condition? Krypto was right, then. I did let my rage get the best of me and take control. But, if I was filled and controlled by rage, why didn't I attack Aubrie as well? _I asked myself mentally as I washed the blood off my other claws and my teeth.

_After what happened, though, I can't go back. I can never go back after becoming a murderer for vivosaurs. _I thought, washing out the bloodstains in my hair. I then thought of good places to go into hiding, and one shown out above the rest:

"The Stone Pyramid." I whispered, getting up and looking in the direction of the ancient building that once held Zongazonga. I took a deep breath, knowing I might not able to go back on this afterwords, then ran towards the Pyramid.

* * *

_**Oh Rubert! How could you?! I know I made you do it, but still! HOW COULD YOU?! (Waterfall tears)**_

_**Rubert: '-_- The Krypto was wild and it attacked Aubrie and me. Anyway, readers and reviewers, please review before she kills me for what she wrote.**_

_**Krypto's Ghost: (floats through the wall) You did thissssss...**_

_**Rubert: AH! The Krypto's ghost! (runs for his life)**_

_**Krypto's Ghost: I will haunt youuuu... (floats after him)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

It had been a while since we got back to Cranial. After we did, I went to my room and laid down, burying my head in my pillow and crying for what I had seen.

"_No-one should see a vivosaur get killed, let alone kill one themselves." _Giga Raja said.

_'He... he didn't mean it. You all know that's the truth!' _I roared back. I felt shock from my outburst flow through most of my vivosaurs before Pearla sighed and laid a mental blanket over me, trying to block out the pain and make me calm down. She would do this sometimes, but I also sometimes ask her why she didn't do it before when I felt like I needed it.

"_Don't get mad at us. You're only sad that he fled when he saw you scared of him and that you're reprimanding yourself for being scared. You faced off against a body-stealing sorcerer before, so you don't know why you're scared. Is that everything?" _she explained, then asked. I sniffed.

_'...Yeah. That was everything. Thanks, Pearla. I'm a bit calmer now.'_

"_You're welcome. But don't go blaming yourself for being scared of him. You've never seen anything get killed before, let alone at the hands of one of your best friends. Everyone is scared of things all the time, it just doesn't show up until something happens that forces it to show."_

_'Yeah. I can't fake that I was scared of Zongazonga almost taking over my body, doing it several times!' _I tell her, coming out of my sad state.

"_Yep. And we can't fake the fear we had when we saw you, Rubert, and Pauleen almost fall to your deaths after getting out of the Bonehemoth, via BLOWHOLE!" _my Goyle, Wind Spike, told me, fear filling his voice at the last part. I giggled at him after he said that, retorting with:_ 'Yeah, but Cresent saved us, remember?'_

"_I was in panic mode and let my instincts take over!" _Cresent retorted. I laughed a little.

"_See? Now, tell me who is happier: you when you got here or you after the talk we just had?" _Slapper asked. I sighed, smiling a bit, and answered: _'Me after our talk.'_

"_Exactly! You're getting better at this!" _she exclaimed while we all sweatdropped. Let me just say that this has happened several times before, but with different matters.

"_And I just remembered something." _Giga Raja said suddenly, _"What will Rubert's vivosaurs say when they hear about what happened?" _We all grow silent, thinking of different things that they might do once they heard.

_'Well,' _I say, _'If we're going to tell them, we might as well tell the others. But...'_

"_'But' what?" _Cresent asked.

_'I...I can't tell them. I'll break down if I do!'_

"_Even if you do," _Wind Spike spoke, _"you have to. We can't tell it, since we really don't know what happened. We were all, uh, _sleeping_ through the whole thing. And, if you do break, we'll help you through, and the others will as well."_

_'I'll...I'll try.' _I told them.

"_Thank you for at least trying, Aubrie." _Slapper told me. I felt her smile at me with reassurance. I nodded before I sat up and got off my bed, going to Rubert's room. I opened it (since it was still unlocked) and went inside before I closed the door.

"_Aubrie? What are you doing coming in through the door? Where's Rubert? Is he alright?" _Mapu King asked, projecting his thoughts to me and my vivosaurs. I went over to their medals and said: "There's something I need to tell you all, along with Joe, Todd, and Pauleen. I'll answer all your questions then, okay?"

"_We'll keep our questions to ourselves until then." _Mapu says. I pick them up and nod before putting them in one of my many pockets and going out to get the other three, wanting to meet up in Joe's suite so that we won't be eavesdropped and so I could tell them.

* * *

**Rubert's POV**

I ran up the steps and went inside, running until I was in the main chamber. I slowed and stopped at the edge of the stone box that once held Zongazonga, staring at it for a while before I sighed, turning and sitting on the top, and put my elbows on my knees and held my head up with my hands.

_Why? Just why is this happening? I think I might become overwhelmed if this keeps up. If only I could get answers! _I thought, feeling my nails slightly dig into my cheeks and chin.

"Hey, kid." I hear someone ask from above me. My eyes widen in surprise at the voice as I looked up. I saw a woman, who looked to be in her thirties, sitting on one of the stone beams that helped to hold up the pyramid's ceiling. With my improved vision I could see that she was wearing a long red coat that looked like mine (except it was bigger) and white pants (which ended at her knees because they were ripped). What got most of my attention, though, was that she had silver hair and golden eyes, like me.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before." she asks.

"W-well, I'm Rubert. Who are you?"

"Rubert, huh? I feel like I've heard that name before... Anyway, my name is Gwendolyn, but most call me Gwen. What brings you here?"

"I...I ran away."

"Is that so? What did you run away from?"

"A friend. I scared her. And why are you here?"

"I come here sometimes to rest from my job, now that ZZ's gone."

"Wait, how did you know about Zongazonga?!" I asked her in surprise.

"Well, knowing about how a young girl defeated him is one way. As for another... My family knows him well."

"How does your family know him?"

"...They were great battlers who always won the tournaments, unfortunately, and were the ones who usually became the Majestic Vessels. It all ended thanks to a friend back then who forged the hammer that helped end ZZ's rule."

"...Oh. Sorry if I brought up anything bad." I told her, slouching a bit. I didn't want to revive any old memories of her's in case she might become mad at me.

"No, you didn't. And why did you ask how I knew ZZ?"

"Well, the girl I mentioned...was the friend I ran away from. She's also the one who defeated Zongazonga. I tried to protect her from a rogue Vivosaur a few minutes ago, except I killed it and scared her. I knew that if it happened again I might put her and my other friends in danger, so I ran away."

"So that's what all the roars from the jungle were about. I was wondering what was going on out there... And I'm sorry I asked. But, now that I've looked at you for a while, I can make out some similarities between us." she said. Then, she counted out on her fingers as she listed the similarities: "One, we both have silver hair. Two, we both have golden eyes. Three, we both wear similar clothes. And what was your name again?"

"Rubert. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, there isn't... But now I think I realize why that sounded so familiar. Do you know Mr. Regius, who owns FossilDig Inc.?"

"Of course. He's my father."

"...It can't be..." she whispered, looking at me in shock. I started to get unnerved by her gazed and shifted around a little, asking: "Why did you say that? Do you know my father?"

"I do, but... we haven't seen eye to eye in over five years." she told me, narrowing her eyes before she jumped down and made a graceful landing in front of me. She then held out her hand to me and said: "If he hasn't told you at all about me, I wouldn't be surprised."

"What do you mean by that? If you know him, he should have talked about you at least a little, but I've never heard of you until now." I said, eying her hand warily. Something started to not feel right once she narrowed her eyes.

"Its probably because he wanted you to stay away from me. I don't know why he wouldn't want you to know anything about your own mother, though." she says. I stare at her in shock. _She_ was my mom?! How?! Why didn't Father ever mention her?

"Here, I have an idea." she says, grabbing one of my hands and pulling me up, "Why don't you come with me for a while? See what my job is? This way, you can learn both sides of the story."

"..." I'm not sure at all if I can trust her, but I thought I could trust my father before. He lied to me, though, to keep me happy. He had good intentions, so he must have had good intentions to not tell me about my mother, even though I pestered him to sometimes. But, the other side of a story? _What_ story? The story of why I didn't have my mom with me most of the time when I was growing up? Well, if she can tell me a bit of why she didn't stay, I might as well give her a chance.

"Alright." I tell her, nodding. She nods back, then leads me out of the pyramid and out into the jungle. ...Why do I still have a bad feeling about this, though?

* * *

_**Listen to your instincts, Rubert! She isn't all that she appears to be!**_

_**Rubert: (hiding somewhere, away from the vivosaur ghost) I wish I could be louder and retort, but I don't want to be haunted!**_

_**Krypto's Ghost: (floats back through the wall and sees Rubert) There you areeeee...**_

_**Rubert: (pales, then runs) I don't want to be haunted! Go away!  
**_

_**Krypto's Ghost: (floats after him) You won't get away thissssss timeeeeee...**_


End file.
